watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enforcer
Enforcers are type of enemies that appear in Watch Dogs . Description Enforcers are enemies that have heavy armor on them, which makes them more resistant to bullets than Elite enemies. They have what appear to be military armor on them which covers the whole body, golves, boots, a helmet and a face mask. Their legs, arms and torso are covered by strong pieces of armor. They are indicated by a red shield icon (as seen on the photo). The colors on their suits can identify their faction. Enforcers can be either Chicago South Club, Black Viceroys, Pawnee Militia (Camo), SWAT (Blue) or Fixers members (Various). They have different appearances (for example, Viceroys enforcers have orange armor). Tactics Enforcers are less likely to appear than other enemies, but they may be a pain to the player if they appear. Enforcers do not take cover, and slowly walk to the player while shooting. As weapons, they mainly use U100s and ATSG-12s . Due to their heavy firepower, they can quickly kill Aiden Pearce if he does not take cover soon when they appear. Unlike all other enemies, Enforcers can be taken down only if one hasn't spotted Aiden. Neutralizing an Enforcer requires more time than other enemies and leaves the player vulnerable to nearby enemies. Before neutralizing one, it is advised to make sure no one is around. Enforcers can be lured as other enemies with Lures or by hacking nearby props. Hacking gas valves will temporarly stop them. It is also possible to hack their comms and paralyze them for a short time. If the player has unlocked the Enforcer Combat Take Down skill in the Skills Tree , he will be able to neutralize Enforcers, regardless he was spotted or not. Despite heavy armor, Enforcers are vulnerable to explosives. The best explosives to be used against them are IEDs (two are required to kill one). Grenades are also good to be used, but do less damage than IEDs.Grenade launchers are also a good choice. Also, blowing up certain ctOS devices (such as transformers or panels) may one-hit kill them. As mentioned above, firepower is almost useless against them except for the M107 (two headshots to kill an Enforcer) and the Destroyer (one headshot to kill an Enforcer). Using Focus with these two weapons can make killing an Enforcer an easy task. Appearances A Police Enforcer appears for the first time in Dressed in Peels , in the underground after killing the corrupt prison guards. It must be killed in order to continue the mission. Aiden must fight him using a M1014 (which requires many shots to kill the Enforcer). Luckily, there are numerous gas valves in the room that can be used to stop him for a short time. In the following acts, Enforcers appear more frequently, although they are easier to kill because Aiden will have unlocked the IEDs and may have already bought the M107. When an Enforcer appear, there are often panels or gas valves that can help the player to kill them. If the player has a police heat level of 5, SWAT Enforcers will appear to chase the player. In each SWAT SUV, there is one Enforcer and three SWAT Elites. Mission Appearances *Dressed in Peels *Breakable Things *Uninvited *A Risky Bid *Role Model *A Pit of Paranoia *Unstoppable Force *For the Portfolio *By Any Means Necessary *Little Sister *No Turning Back *Numerous Fixer Contracts and Criminal Convoys Trivia *SWAT Enforcers, when arriving, often shout to the police "You girls can go home now; the cavalry's here.". ''While fighting Aiden, they sometimes say ''"This is top of the line body armor; you don't stand a chance.". *One can appear as a target in some Fixer Contracts. When their vehicle is destroyed, they will flee and run like a normal driver despite their heavy armor. *Two enforcers are in all Pawnee Militia criminal convoys. Category:Enemies